


情非得已

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ★要求：睚眦必报寡言骑士x 性别歧视嘴臭战★要求：Beta大猫 X  Alpha猫魅★要求：捆绑调教，强制口，打屁股。★要求：英雄救美√
Kudos: 37





	情非得已

1.

纸醉金迷，昏天黑地。  
从赌场上走下的一个猫魅族青年掂了掂手里刚赢回来的筹码，迎着周围复杂的视线满不在乎地打了个哈欠，随后从容地消失在了拐角处。  
左拐，右弯，来到和好友约定的一条走廊后他看了看四周，挑了条空着的长椅便大咧咧地坐了上去。  
初级赌桌上出老千，那群蠢货自然是发现不了。  
战士手臂上的肌肉很结实，随意地将东西抛了几下之后便丢到了一旁的椅子上，刚想露出一个阴谋得逞的笑容，却因为下巴的酸痛僵住了。  
好了伤疤忘了痛——倒也不能说是全忘了，他前天才逃出来的，对一些事情的印象就算大脑故意去忽略，可身体全都记着。  
那个装模作样的Beta，那个丧心病狂的变态，那个小心眼的混蛋。  
身为一个Alpha，他当时如果不是身受重伤怎么都不可能任一个废物Beta摆布。  
回忆起当时的事情，战士脸上立刻没了笑容。  
说来也只是常见的祸从口出罢了，他不是没得罪过人，但被追杀得险些丧命还真的是头一回。  
战士记得自己是倒在混交林的一簇花丛旁，当时身上的血把周围的鲜花绿叶染得狼藉一片，就在他不甘心地躺在地上跑起走马灯时，眼前却突然出现了一双陌生的骑爵锁甲靴。  
靴底沾着他的污血，当时战士已经奄奄一息了，等他用尽浑身力气看清了来人时呼吸一滞，几乎就要断气。  
来人他认识。  
骑士，是个骑士，是个好几年前在训练营里被他成天当狗欺负的骑士。  
战士当时自己的死法会比失血而亡还不体面，本已做好被打击报复的准备，却在温暖的治愈魔法蔓延全身时愣在了地上。  
面前的人确实是那个自己都不记得欺负过多少次的骑士没错，而对方确实在咏唱极其消耗魔力的深仁厚泽，受益人是……  
他。  
战士不得不承认，就算他没心没肺惯了，那一刻也难得有些莫名其妙的感动情绪……还有那么一丝丝的内疚。  
反过来想想，反正战士觉得如果自己是骑士的视角，别提救他了，不上来踩个几脚都不合适。  
那时奄奄一息的他说不出话，在床上躺了有两三天，好在Alpha体格强健，骑士每日都会请来一位资深的治疗者，战士在这样的照料下很快便有了自行活动的能力。  
两人之间几乎没有几句对话，骑士还是和当年一样，明明体型魁梧却寡言少语，大多数时间都是一个表情，活像个面瘫。  
那他不开口，战士也不可能去尬聊，大部分时候，战士脑子里就没有出现过Alpha对其他性别道歉的这种可能性——可有了救命之恩之后，事情就有些变了味。  
他踌躇了几天，最后选在了骑士帮他换药的一日清晨。  
“喂。”战士咳嗽了两下，他多日没说过话，嗓音又哑又难听：“和你说个事儿。”  
骑士凑了过来，战士本以为是为了听清自己说的话，却不想手腕突然被人给抓住了。  
那声干巴巴的谢了愣是没能说出来，反而在他被人拷在床头的时候转成了破口大骂。  
当时的事情实在不堪回首，他甩甩脑袋想把鲜活的后续从大脑里赶出去，却突然听到有人在喊自己的名字。  
一扭头，沾满迷药的手帕便死死地捂住了他的口鼻，他浑身的肌肉猛地绷紧，随后不甘心地失去了意识。  
蠢。  
昏迷前的几秒钟他这么骂着自己，竟然松懈到会中这种招。  
真他妈是蠢透了。

3.

战士不止一次觉得骑士有病。  
别人是馋他的悬赏，但这家伙馋他屁股。  
疯了吧，是不是疯了？这个Beta，这个软弱无能的Beta想操他？  
骑士刚表露出这个念头时战士只觉得天方夜谭，要不是处境不允许，他甚至想冷笑：没可能的事情，Alpha干涩狭小的甬道根本不能用作交合。  
但这个问题骑士似乎早就想到了，那家伙每天都强迫他灌下一些来路不明的药剂，然后用有他两根手指那么粗的食指耐心地开拓着那个不情不愿的穴。  
那一开始是真的疼，也是真的困难，每次骑士都得往他股间倒个大半瓶润滑液才能将手指塞进去——这也他妈的就算了，但鬼知道Alpha那个紧到让人发指的屁股里也有敏感腺体？  
战士第一次因为前列腺的快感颤抖时在心里将天杀的造物主骂了个遍，察觉到他的反应之后骑士的手指动得更加殷勤。  
直到他一遍骂一边用后穴歇斯底里地到达高潮。  
他高潮前尾巴抖得特别厉害，根本不受控制地又翘又晃，然后便会被骑士抓在掌心里，用一种他无法描述的力道从根部反复朝外揉——这份快感也并入了高潮之中，猫魅的尾巴向来的碰不得的。  
那天开始只要听到骑士的脚步声，战士就会破口大骂，他喊人杂种Beta，张口闭口都是变态，几乎就要把厌恶二字写在脸上。  
Beta这种废物凭什么敢觊觎他一个Alpha？  
“你也配？”就算被动弹不得、屁股里含着对方的手指，战士那张嘴也一刻不得消停：“垃圾玩意儿，怕是找不到Omega才趁人之危来恶心老子？”  
硌狮族的体型和阴茎都大到离谱，他骂得太难听时就会被人用特殊的塑胶器具将嘴掰到最开固定，然后以下巴都要失去知觉的程度被强迫着舔弄那根丑陋的性器。  
Beta是没有专属的信息素的，他们也无法察觉到旁人的信息素——不知该说是方便还是可怜，但在战士眼里绝对是后者。  
反正在他成年分化成Alpha的那一刻起，其他两性在他眼里向来是低自己一等的，恣意妄为了这么多年，骄傲自负的Alpha怎么都不会想到自己有一天会被迫含一个Beta的阴茎。  
疼痛、腥气、不适，战士阵阵作呕，可怎么都没法顺着自己的心意把那恶心的东西给咬断，对方知道他的力气大，所以做足了准备，嘴里的拘束器相当柔软，但也无比强硬。  
骑士完全没有要对他温柔一些的意思——也是，他有什么理由对一个欺凌自己数月的恶劣男人温柔呢？他干脆抓住了战士的头发，在人温暖的口中肆意抽动起来。  
这样的动作让战士口水横流，连嘴巴都合不拢，喉咙疼痛不已，下巴又酸又涩，等骑士终于将那根东西抽出来之后他几乎感觉不到自己下半张脸的存在了，一心只想让人把嘴里的拘束器具拿出。  
当时他陷在柔软的大床中央，骑士取下沾满了唾液的拘束器之后便丢到了一旁，给他灌了水，战士半咳着，在喝了一大口之后突然一喷，将水全吐在了骑士的脸上。  
骑士身上的毛发都被他弄湿了，尽管面对人不堪入耳的低俗脏话他的表情也没什么动摇，只强硬地再往那双有劲的腿上打了两针药剂，随后翻过了猫魅健壮的身体，逼着人趴伏在床。  
润滑剂倒在紧实圆翘的臀上，眨眼工夫便没入了股沟里，战士意识到他的念头之后挣扎不停，手腕都被磨出了血痕，他撕心裂肺地吼着，骂着，威胁着，将人的身世、性别、种族，全威胁了一遍。  
然后屁股上狠狠地挨了一个巴掌。  
战士发誓，如果这家伙再敢将脖子伸过来，自己绝对能咬破他的喉管。  
可骑士还是惜命的，除了羞辱他以外基本不会刻意去亲近，每次都能把那两瓣硬邦邦的结实屁股打得高高翘起，肿的像两座小山丘。  
战士不是忍不了疼，但他真受不了这种屈辱，骑士的表情永远看不出变化，抽他屁股的时候却特别大声，一点面子不给。  
他抽打时还偏偏是有节奏的，有时骑士刻意打乱节奏，就会看到那红肿的猫屁股无意识地躲闪两下，也说不清是害怕还是期待。  
直到那根粗到吓人的阴茎真正插到Alpha体内的那一天，战士破音般的嘶吼告诉了他，是厌恶。  
“滚出去——滚出去！”当时发了疯的猫魅在床上歇斯底里地挣扎着，身上的肌肉因为药剂影响根本无法使劲，他在一个被迫放松的情况下将那根东西吞到了底。  
尾巴随着主人绷直、上抬，随后徒劳地顶上人的腰腹反反复复地抵抗着。  
而骑士的表情终于在占有他的时候有了一丝松动，阳光首次落进了悬崖里，驱散了阴霾。  
存在感鲜明的倒刺狠狠地卡在体内最脆弱的那个腺体上，战士除了那处的刺激之外几乎感受不到任何外界因素，直白又剧烈的刺激让他骂了还没两句便痛恨地抽噎起来：骑士动了。  
他的动作幅度不大，但倒刺来来回回卡在敏感点上活动，尖锐到叫人无法承受的快感刁钻地破开战士的大脑，他抽搐不止，前头源源不断地流着水，一副被人玩坏了的样子。  
Alpha的身体在排斥地推，在抗拒地挤，在不堪受辱地夹。  
体内狭小到根本无法破开的腔口被热乎乎的龟头突然压上，战士的叫声和骂声戛然而止，他流着口水，咬着牙，痛苦不堪地痉挛起来。  
要被这畜生操烂了。  
他狼狈不堪地趴在床上这么想着。  
这一切像是早有预谋，骑士的喘息很重，很乱，长时间的药物和指奸让Alpha的这个穴很快就习惯了他的尺寸。  
兴奋，他很兴奋。  
他等这天已经等太久了，终于被他抓到了机会，终于被他握在了手里。  
这个人……终于……  
同为训练有素的防护职业，硌狮族的肌肉更硬、更大，可体毛和胡茬却不像看上去那般扎人，蹭上身体时那种柔软的反差感很快就把战士折腾得意识模糊，不知自己身在何处。  
骑士摸着手下颤抖的腰，抽搐的臀，次次碾压着那个狭隘萎缩的腔口，一点商量余地都没有地拽着摇晃的猫尾狠插着。  
机械的抽插，毫无怜悯的顶撞。  
黏黏腻腻的水声，痛苦不已的叫嚷——这些他都听不到。  
眼前是汗湿的脊背，比当年更壮，更宽，上头的疤痕有新有旧，狰狞不齐，颜色不一。  
骑士附身，张口在人肩膀上再添了一笔。  
战士没空去这处的火上浇油，他渐渐被快感吞没，再说不出话来。  
万事开头难，那也之后Alpha意外地发起了高烧，可无论骑士把药与食物送来几次，那些东西都会被战士刻意吐到他的身上，地上，还附带一句句花样百出的辱骂。  
不肯口服，那就输液。  
混着催淫剂的药物很快起了作用，接下来的日子里战士咬破了不知道多少张床单与枕套，猫尾巴每回都翘得高高的，那个不肯配合的肉洞湿的一塌糊涂。  
他没日没夜地挨着骑士的奸污，有时药量重了他就会像Omega发情那样控制不了自己，而骑士是个彻彻底底的变态，他不仅会咬战士的屁股，有的时候还会含住他的尾巴根啃咬，直到把他逼的后穴吹出体液，一整天魂不守舍。  
密集的高潮和频繁的性爱很快让战士被迫喝起了药，好不容易熬到了痊愈的那天，整个人都瘦了一大圈。  
他不知道自己被关了多久，中途服软的念头一旦出现就会被直接掐死在心底——他真是宁可死于非命都不想心甘情愿地对一个Beta低头。  
战士找到机会逃出来的那一日骑士正好不在家，对方刚强迫他带着特殊的塑胶器具做了场口活，腥浓的精液呛得猫魅干呕连连，狂咳不止，直到固定口腔的那玩意儿被取出才换来了一瓶清水。  
通讯贝的声音在客厅响起，骑士离开这个房间之后似乎直接出了家门——可他忘了一件事。  
战士的腕部被手铐磨得伤痕累累，因此前两天他收掉了手铐，改用了绳子。  
而屋子里还留着一个玻璃杯。

3.

辱骂声，调笑声，嘲讽声源源不断。  
这是战士第二次醒来，他自然记得上一次醒来的时候发生了什么。  
那他确实料不到差点把自己做掉的家伙竟然是这家赌场的老板——这他妈的能怪谁呢？  
只能怪他鬼迷心窍，那从骑士那逃出来没两天便听了狐朋狗友的劝，刚在这里头逍遥了半个时辰就被逮着了。  
醒来自然是逃不了一顿毒打，他被活活揍昏大概也就是前一刻发生的事，虽然鼻青脸肿，但疼到麻木之后倒也没什么难忍的，反正双拳难敌四手，战斧也不在身边。  
恍惚中自己似乎又被踹了一脚，耳旁嗡鸣阵阵。  
吵死了。  
战士很累，他抱着下辈子还要投成Alpha的心态，在混沌中艰难地睁开了肿着的眼皮。  
可这一睁开眼看到的却是酒瓶砸在骑士头上的一幕，他愣了愣，显然没反应过来当前的情况。  
哈？自己已经出现幻觉了吗？  
“你认真的？”  
这声音满耳熟，战士一下子就听出来是某个仇家的。  
“是，我只想带他走。”  
这个声音就……  
这声线和语调战士听过，只是他平时听到这个声音的时候，对方都在喘。  
真他妈的是骑士。  
战士愣了愣：这变态怎么会在这里？  
他定睛一看，只觉得大脑纷乱。  
骑士跪着，跪在他仇家面前，低声下气、顺从的姿态。  
而踩在自己背上的一个陌生Omega恰到好处地呸了他一口：“你这种目中无人的垃圾还有肯这么为你求情的Beta相好？”  
那战士只要没哑巴就不可能控制住自己还嘴的欲望，他咳了两声，嘶哑回击道：“一条不上不下的看门狗能离我远点不？”  
话音刚落，他的脑袋又被狠狠踩了一脚，额头磕在地上血流不止，战士险些咬到自己的舌头，可他却笑了起来：“急了？杂种就是杂种，是不是你的烂洞一辈子没男人操所以才为你的狗主人办事儿？”  
他这儿骂的又响又难听，被称作“狗主人”的Beta仇家与骑士的交流被迫中断，一个眼神过来，战士几乎再次被揍得失去意识。  
浑身上下每个部位都在疼，虽然被打死是种窝囊的死法，但他现在真没力气再做殊死搏斗了。  
半昏厥之际，战士脑海里却慢悠悠地抓住了刚才那个Omega所说的重点。  
Beta？求情？  
哪个Beta？骑士？  
骑士在为他求情？  
他虚弱地动了动脑袋，试图从耳鸣声中分辨出正在进行的对话。  
“一点尊严都没有？”  
这句话应该是骂骑士的，战士莫名想起很多年前，自己似乎也用这样的话羞辱过骑士。  
当时他把人踹进泥潭，那身干净的铠甲和毛发上都溅满了泥巴，可骑士只是看了他一眼，起身狼狈地离开了。  
片段闪过，战士又意识到了什么。  
对……骑士似乎跪着，他正跪着。  
这不用想都知道是谁的命令，他当时对这老板出言不逊仅是因为对方身为一个Beta还总是一副高高在上的态度，鬼知道会惹这么一身祸。  
“人我能放给你。”  
声音还在继续。  
“多谢。”  
是骑士的回答。  
战士有些触动，可又想到了这家伙对自己做过的事，心里顿时百感交集，五味杂陈，情绪比当初奄奄一息时被人带走时还要混乱。  
刚刚那个酒瓶下去，骑士的脑袋肯定开了花，脸上估计也挂了彩。  
这混蛋到底怎么找到这儿来的，为什么要救他？不仅对人下跪，还挨揍？  
难道救自己就他妈的为了把自己再关回他家继续干？  
战士咳了几声，嘴里一片铁锈味，他倒在地板上，一副随时都要再度昏迷的模样。  
……可别他妈再醒来了。他无法梳理脑子里的一团混乱，干脆自暴自弃地这么想着。  
就在此时，他们又说话了。  
“先别急着谢。人，你可以带走，但是他的双手和舌头都得留下。”  
这句话又让战士振作了一点，但他此刻并不是在乎自己要被剁手还是割舌，只是莫名其妙地想听听骑士的回复。  
一秒。  
两秒。  
三秒。  
骑士终于说话了，他淡淡道：“没得商量吗？”  
“没得商量，他今天别想完整地从这走出去。”  
战士用尽浑身力气再一次睁开爬满了血丝的眼睛，他看到骑士点了一下头。  
骑士说：“我明白了。”  
他背上有什么东西一闪而过，紧接着亮出了原本的面貌。  
周围立刻嘈杂起来。  
隐去神兽的加护后，锋利的剑盾露出了獠牙——正如它此刻的主人一般，凶神恶煞。

4.

战士被人驮在背上，运到家里，扔到了沙发中央。  
骑士将粘满鲜血的剑盾与衣物丢在了玄关处，随后快步走进了浴室，出来时手上端着一个木盆，臂上搭着一条毛巾。  
热腾腾的毛巾贴上脸颊，伤痕累累的猫发出一声舒服的叹息，随后又剧烈咳嗽了起来。  
虽然手和舌头都在，但伤可不会无缘无故消失。  
骑士见状只能从茶几下的抽屉中翻出一瓶上级以太药，皱着眉头将其吞下之后对着沙发上鼻青脸肿的人再次咏唱起了治愈魔法。  
数下治疗之后，彼此的脸色都好转了很多，他仔仔细细擦掉战士脸上凝固的鲜血和灰尘，木盆里原先乘着的清水已然一片浑浊。  
两人身上都有伤，都是伤，骑士干脆将他抱进了浴室，而再次捡回一条命的战士从看到他厮杀搏命的场景之后便乖了不少——多半是还没回过神来。  
他不挣扎更好，骑士让他躺在浴室的长椅上，仔仔细细地擦了一遍身的同时也将自己给洗净了。  
赤身裸体的猫被擦干净、上好药，抱进了卧室——看到那张床之后战士总算有了点反应：床头的栏杆上满是他挣扎时手铐刮出来的旧痕，他都不知道自己在这上面被玩过多少次。  
故地重游，但双手却是自由的。  
“喂。”他声带有些受损，勉勉强强开口想对骑士说些什么，毕竟两次救命之恩他真甩不掉，虽然大难临头时满脑子只有破罐子破摔的念头，可人总是贪生怕死的，这回不道个谢好像真不太合适：“你……”  
话还没说完，床铺就一沉，骑士拉开他双腿的动作愣是让战士把话又吞回了肚子里。  
妈的，第二次了。  
他简直崩溃：上次被他救回来的时候也是这样，刚准备道谢就被拷着操了。  
“你他妈……”他艰难骂道，可浑身上下都没什么力气，双腿被轻而易举地扯开，粗壮的手指反复按压着洞口。  
这才几天，身体根本忘不了那种滋味，长期的调教和扩张可不是白做的，没活动个几下便能吞入两只，饥渴得不像Alpha的原配件。  
……算了。  
战士瘫在床上，颤抖着被插满了。  
本以为会得到以前那种粗暴的、发泄似的性爱，却不想，律动和磨蹭都温柔到了极点。  
他忍不了纯粹的快感，肉穴很快变得湿润，变得柔软，变得不受控制。  
肌肉紧绷，小腿发抖，脚趾蜷缩。  
多日未曾修建的指甲让骑士的手臂又增添了数道新伤，战士颜面尽失，被这样亲密无间的柔软性爱折磨得浑身是汗，无时无刻不在高潮旁徘徊。  
“你他妈……别这样……”他根本想不到自己会因为快感而求饶，这次的交合里没有羞辱的意思，也没有征服的意味，就只是单单纯纯的、饱含爱欲的占有。  
骑士一声不吭，但却少见地把他的阴茎圈在手里仔细抚慰起来，前后夹击了没多久，战士破天荒地被这样温柔的顶撞弄出了眼泪。  
前所未有的羞耻感，难以描述的滋味。  
他宁可要疼，宁可要屈辱，也不要这样绵长悠远的快感。  
水声、喘息声、撞击声，同时断了。  
Alpha的阴茎在人手中狼狈地胀大成结，后穴还紧紧地咬着粗大的肉棒乱吸。  
遍体鳞伤的猫发出无措的闷哼，顿时紧皱着眉头在高潮里落了眼泪，两人的体型差距摆在那，骑士趁机把他直接抱到了怀里。  
骑士的颈部毫无防备地暴露在战士眼前，只要咬住便能致死，但高潮中的战士脑子里完全想不起来这件事，他借着生理泪水失控地落泪一阵，面上湿漉漉的，都不知道是额上的伤口破了还是眼泪流的。  
伸舌舔了舔，只有咸涩。  
骑士也不像以往那样趁着他高潮时把他操得抽噎失声，宽厚的大掌只一下又一下地顺着他的脊背，并不着急着动。  
战士无端又想到了那双手掐住旁人脖颈的时候。  
这该是什么情绪？劫后余生？迫不得已？  
好像都不是。  
“……以前的事。”战士靠在人肩膀上，像是下了某种决心似的，趁机道：“……我指我对你做过的所有事。”  
那便是在训练营里自己肆无忌惮欺负人的那段时光。  
这句话一出，他明显感觉到骑士抚摸自己的动作停了停，可他没打算抬头去看对方的表情，只如释重负地说出了那句迟到了不知道有多久的道歉：“我不该那样……对不起。”  
他确实看不起Omega和Beta，但这句抱歉却是真心实意的。  
无关性别，无关经历，只对骑士。  
骑士没吭声，只是转而抱紧了他，似乎没有打算回应的意思。  
他像是没听到这句话似的，等战士不应期过了便继续动起来，可力道却比方才重了些许，有点失控，有点混乱，有点情难自禁。  
高潮完的身体经不住倒刺的折磨，猫尾巴缠上了粗壮的手腕，屁股扭了大半天又被人再次按下，顿时失去了所有思考的能力。  
肩膀被人咬了，脖颈也被人咬了，喉结也是。  
骑士像是要将他吃掉似的，一寸寸啃咬着，吮吸着，将精液灌进那个烂熟的穴里时甚至还没控制好力道，在战士的手上咬出了几个小血孔。  
本就不该如此。  
他并非受虐狂，也没有斯德哥尔摩症。  
要说这一切算是扭曲的报复，却也不是。  
他年少时确实对战士有过别样的情感——只不过那种情感衍生得更早，更远。  
本以为爱慕与向往会在对方恶劣的行径与伪善的皮囊下慢慢失温，却不想愈演愈烈。  
几年时光如白驹过隙，但贪欲和爱欲却从未减轻。  
即使有过那么多不愉快的记忆，可真让骑士将战士推入深渊，他还是做不到。  
骑士将被褥拉到了战士脖间，而饱受折磨的后者早已在余韵里昏睡过去，额上的绷带都有些松动。  
离开房间前他又从床头柜里翻出了一副崭新的手铐，内圈垫满了柔软的棉团，一看就是为了防止对方挣扎破皮而特地添加的。  
犹豫了一阵，骑士最终还是将手铐搭在了战士明显瘦了一圈的手腕上，轻轻叹了一口气。  
有谁能控制住自己的心呢？

5.

咔哒。  
手铐锁上了。


End file.
